


Flaunting the assets

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, black pjs, mild dirty talk, this is nothing but shameless smut and praising matt murdock's ass honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh…what are you wearing?”</p><p>Matt can’t stop his head from tilting to the side as his brain takes a moment to deal with his body’s sudden and eager response to Foggy’s reaction. Through the haze he remembers his clothes and tugs at the tight black shirt. “What? These? They’re my old gear, remember? I think you called them black PJs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaunting the assets

**Author's Note:**

> "You're terrible at writing smut," says my brain.  
> "Yes, but I got a 'black pajamas square on my Daredevil Bingo Card...so I must," I answer.
> 
> Honestly, this is just a thinly veiled excuse to write about Matt looking so damn fine in that outfit. Also, to use a dumb pun as my title because I'm hopeless with titles.
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are mine. Comments and concrit welcomed! <3

Matt’s working out with his punching bag when Foggy comes through the door, balancing fresh laundry and a pizza with extra cheese in a basket on his hip. “Honey, I’m home!” he calls down the entry way.

Warmth surges in Matt’s chest at the sentiment, especially now that it’s not just a joke greeting between friends. He hopes this feeling of _new_ and _right_ will never end. “Welcome back, sweetheart,” he answers catching the punching bag from where it’s swinging on a support beam, grinning as Foggy’s heart trips. “I smelled you coming.”

Foggy laughs and toes off his shoes. “I’m going to assume you meant the pizza and all of these freshly laundered gym clothes and not take offense at that. And really, Matt, for a guy with a super sniffer how did you let your workout things get that nasty?” Foggy prattles as he comes into the living area before stopping dead. Clear and strong signals of arousal and surprise begin to radiate from him. “Uh…what are you wearing?”

Matt can’t stop his head from tilting to the side as his brain takes a moment to deal with his body’s sudden and eager response to Foggy’s reaction. Through the haze he remembers his clothes and tugs at the tight black shirt. “What? These? They’re my old gear, remember? I think you called them black PJs.”

“Yeah, I’ve just…I’ve never seen them outside of blurry newspaper photos or torn and covered in blood. They look…they look really good on you, Matty,” he practically chokes out, voice dipping.

Matt’s blood pumps faster in response to the sound of Foggy’s voice dropping low. He quickly formulates a plan. “Do they?” he asks with a hint of coyness, turning at the waist as though he’s trying to look at his own ass. “You’ll have to tell me.”

Foggy makes a strangled noise in his throat. “I could absolutely make a whole bunch of really snide comments about you and your blasé treatment of your own blindness right now, but honestly I’d really like for you to come over here so I can grab your ass.”

Matt huffs a laugh and all but breaks into a run to cover the few feet separating them. He cups Foggy’s face as they meet in a kiss, humming with pleasure when Foggy makes good on his promise and grabs his ass firmly with both hands. “Couch,” he eventually mumbles when they break apart for air.

“Good idea,” Foggy replies breathlessly, tugging Matt’s hand as he sits down.

“Sit up against the arm, sideways,” Matt instructs, waiting for Foggy to do so before straddling his waist. “I really wouldn’t complain if you told me how I looked,” he mumbles against Foggy’s neck, heart stuttering at the thought. His hands begin snaking downward, pausing to twist at a nipple, before slowly rubbing over the swell of Foggy’s stomach.

“I always knew you were secretly a narcissist.” Foggy’s voice is strained as he pushes up into the attention he’s receiving.

“Maybe I just like the sound of your voice?” Matt says with a smile, shifting down until he’s crouched with his face over Foggy’s fly. It’s quick work to get his pants open, and it’s impossible to keep his lips from kissing the flushed and warm head of Foggy’s cock once he finally frees it.

“A polite narcissist,” Foggy says around a whine. “God, Matty what you do to me.”

“Tell me?” Matt says with a bit of pleading in his tone before swiping his tongue up Foggy’s length.

“Guh, alright, alright,” Foggy gives in, groaning as Matt swallows him down. “Not that you…god…not that you don’t look fine _all the time_ , but this. This outfit, Matt. The shirt is so _tight_ like it’s…it’s painted on. Shoulders for _days_ , Matt. And every muscle is visible, arms and abs…god.”

Matt hums taking Foggy’s cock towards the back of his throat.

“Shit…and uh…your _ass_ , Matt,” Foggy groans. Matt makes a show of curving his back pushing his ass farther into the air as he eagerly bobs up and down on Foggy’s cock. “Holy fuck…and now it’s mine and I get you all to myself and I get you like this, god it’s like you’re hungry for it…”

It’s absolutely a hunger. Heat pounds through Matt’s blood, tingling beneath his skin as he swallows around the hard length in his mouth. The possession of the statement makes his head swim and he groans at how much he _wants_ that, how much he knows it to be true, and how goddamn happy he is to have it. He’s uncharacteristically pleased with himself. He longs and strives to give Foggy even a small fraction of the happiness he deserves. And the way Foggy’s body is playing him a symphony of arousal and heat tells him that he’s at least making a small payment towards what he owes.

Foggy’s praise eventually trails off into a series of one word encouragements and reverent moans of his name. Fingers tangle in his hair and Matt reads the signs of orgasm as they make their way through Foggy’s body. He pulls off far enough for his mouth to hang open, catching Foggy’s come on his tongue and over his lips.

Above him, Foggy groans like a dying man. “ _Fuck_ , Matt…love it when you do that…”

Matt flashes him a hazy grin, tongue swiping over his lips before he swallows.

Foggy whimpers, “Get up here, you devil you.” They shift around, Matt all too happy to allow Foggy to lick the taste of himself from his mouth, until Foggy can work his hand into Matt’s pants. “God, that was incredible, you’re incredible,” Foggy whispers into Matt’s ear, sweeping his thumb over the tip of Matt’s cock, smearing the fluid there. “You’re so good, Matt, so good.”

Matt moans, flushing red at the praise as he pushes his face hard into Foggy’s neck and bucks his hips into his fist.

“So good, let me be good for you, Matty. Come for me, come on.”

With a few more erratic thrusts, Matt spills into Foggy’s hand, gasping out his name as he does. Slumping down onto Foggy’s chest, they cuddle close as they catch their breath.

“So,” Foggy says eventually as he cards his fingers through Matt’s sweat damp hair. “I definitely like the PJs.”

Matt chuckles, nuzzling his face against Foggy’s chest. “I was only wearing them since you took all my work out gear to the laundromat. But I may have to start wearing them more often if this is the result I get.”

“Mm, I like that idea. Though I don’t like the idea of doing more of your laundry, you bum. All the nice people of the Wash ‘n’ Go know damn well that I’m not the one working out…they’re probably all creating fantastical stories of my torrid love affair with a Zumba instructor. I definitely don’t want them to see me washing crime fighting gear.”

Matt laughs, “We can’t have that.”

“Especially if it gets out that said crime fighter/mystery Zumba instructor gives such stellar blow jobs, they’ll be lined around the block.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, I’m all yours,” Matt says, enjoying the renewed burst of heat it causes.

“Mm, damn right you are,” Foggy says with a growl, grabbing Matt’s ass once again as he leans up for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'black pajamas' square on my Daredevil Bingo Card.
> 
> Come say hello on [tumblr](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com)
> 
> And feel free to take an appreciative gander at [those pjs](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/tagged/black+pjs).


End file.
